


(you're) part of my list

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bachelor's Party, Drunken Confessions, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: It's the day of Jongin's bachelor party.





	(you're) part of my list

The smell of alcohol wafts the air, along with the suffocating smell of smoke from lighted cigarettes. Empty and filled alcohol beverages are scattered on the counter table. Glasses are half-filled, some are curled around their fingers to bring the rim up to their lips for a taste. The lights dance in different colors from red to green, blue to orange while an electro party music is playing in the background.  
  
The club is stuffy. People are grinding with each other to the song and everyone is having fun.  
  
Strings of congratulations, numerous handshakes and countless smiles are given to him once the party started. Colleagues, acquaintances and friends are all invited for this one night party exclusively prepared by his family just for him.  
  
However, he doesn’t feel good. His eyes are melancholic. What he shows to everyone present is not what he really feels. It’s pathetic, but maybe this is how it should end.  
  
Sitting on a stool, after meeting with friends and talking with them, Jongin stays in a corner, alone. Jongin’s eyes dart around the room to watch his friends have the time of their lives in this one glorious night.  
  
There is his playboy friend Baekhyun drowning himself with booze while chatting with a buff bartender with his cheeks coloring red down to his neck. They must be flirting. It is surprising.  
  
On the center, there is Chanyeol and Sehun, his friends and his teammates in soccer club during middle school. They are in the dance floor dancing to their hearts’ content although it’s Sehun who mostly makes the dance moves while Chanyeol is just there on the lookout if ever someone tries to hit up with his boyfriend.  
  
Joonmyun, however, is with Jongdae discussing who-knows-what. But from the inexplicable expressions etched on their faces, one could tell that what they’re talking about is some serious stuff.  
  
Yifan, Luhan and Zitao are playing billiards from the left side of the room with bottles of beer haphazardly strewn on the billiard pool. Luhan is even holding a bottle while taking a swig as he waits for his turn. The trio are obviously drunk, because who would be in his sober state hit the yellow ball than the white one to shoot another ball?  
  
Shrugging his head, Jongin returns his attention on his drink. He has drunk three shots of tequila already and gladly he’s still in his right mind to watch his friends enjoy the party.  
But it’s not enough.  
  
Jongin should be enjoying this party. Besides, this celebration is for him. However, he doesn’t have the heart to be jovial, to be wasting his energy for something that isn’t part of his plan.  
  
Bored, he straightens up and flattens his navy blue flannel shirt. He cards his fingers through his brown hair for a comb. Deeming that he’s quite presentable enough again to talk with someone, he roams the whole club his father rented a month ago, but everyone seems to be occupied with something so he doesn’t know whom to approach next.  
  
Some of his employees are playing beer pong while some -who had just probably met that day- are making out on the love seats. Jongin is able to witness everything. He’s able to watch everyone closely as if it’s a movie playing right before his eyes. He can only watch them. He can only hope in his mind that this day shouldn’t have come at all. Not to him.  
  
But what caught Jongin’s attention more has something to do on how he objects his soon to be marriage with someone he hardly knows, with someone whom he just met four months ago.  
  
Exhaling, he marches towards the person he has forgotten for almost thirty minutes or more from welcoming the attendees of this party and from watching everybody enjoy themselves, while he, he can just feel sadness and jealousy to everyone inside the room. He wants to be standing on their feet instead. But he can’t because he’s Kim Jongin and they are not him.  
  
Jongin chastises himself inwardly for swimming in thoughts of sadness and unfairness. He’s been thinking a lot about his own self and now he’s close to ignoring the only person who can only be the one to bring sincere smiles etched on his face, to make him feel good and to make him feel happy.  
  
He pokes the petite man’s shoulder, but scowls seconds after as he inhales the smell of booze on him.  
  
"Kyungsoo hyung?" He calls out desperately and there are empty bottles on his table along with his half filled bottle of beer.  
  
"Hyung, are you alright?" He asks softly like talking to a child and to tell his friend that  _it’s okay, that he doesn’t need to be scared, that it is just only him, Kim Jongin._  
  
The man cracks his eyes open, long lashes fluttering on pale skin and his left cheek has red imprints on it after resting on his arms for several minutes. He is obviously on the brink of being knocked off by alcohol.  
  
"Jongin?" Kyungsoo's cheeks are dusted pink while the corners of his lips tug into a wide smile, but his eyes tell something otherwise.  
  
"It’s me. Why were you drinking?"  
  
"You’re getting married  _next_  week!" Kyungsoo hollers unexpectedly, pearly white teeth on display and a chuckle of bitterness.  
  
"You’re drunk," Jongin concludes and sighs. Getting reminded of his own marriage deflates his shoulders.  
  
"I’m not!" Kyungsoo retorts back, but his flushed cheeks and neck is just one of the obvious signs that he is.  
  
"You smell of alcohol. I’m not dumb," Jongin says as he helps the drunken boy to get off from his seat.  
  
Kyungsoo puckers his lips, eyes hooded. Kyungsoo hardly drinks alcohol. As far as Jongin knows, this is the second time Kyungsoo has been drunk. The first one was back in college when he and his high school friends had a reunion. He wouldn’t forget that day when Kyungsoo’s friend Hyunsik sent him a video of drunken Kyungsoo peeling off the screen protector of his phone and putting it back again. It’s kind of amusing from how adorable he looked like, but compare to now, it’s different.  
  
Jongin twists his arm around the drunken boy’s waist, who in return leans over his weight and breathes.  
  
Kyungsoo’s silly smile doesn’t fade. His arm curled tightly around Jongin’s torso.  
  
“I’ll drive you home. Now.”  
  
"And you’ll ditch your once in a lifetime bachelor’s party just because your bestfriend is drunk?" Kyungsoo chuckles huskily. "How sweet of you Jonginnie~ I’m so lucky…" he trails off, his voice getting softer. "—to have you."  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes droop. “But the party isn’t done yet. You’re needed here.”  
  
"Let me drive you home," Jongin repeats, but Kyungsoo doesn’t move. In-fact, the smaller male, steps right in-front of Jongin and wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist before resting his head on top of his friend’s heart beating chest.  
  
Jongin doesn’t mind the intimacy, besides everyone knows about how they gravitate and magnetize to each other when both of them are present in one place.  
  
Kyungsoo’s voice is muffled. “Let’s stay here. I still want to be here with you. You’ll get married soon. You’ll leave me soon,” there’s sadness in his tone that makes Jongin’s chest clench.  
  
_I won’t leave you. Not ever_. Jongin wants to say, but opts in sealing his lips. In his twenty-eight years of existence, he never cared a lot for someone except for his friend Kyungsoo whom who has stayed with him for better or for worse. No one knows Jongin like the way Kyungsoo knows him like the back of his hand, although Kyungsoo doesn’t know that Jongin is against this arranged marriage his family had set for him.  
  
He wants to tell the truth, but there are things better to be kept away than to get known, he assumes.  
  
Jongin can’t do anything, but to stay rooted on his place, relishing the tight arms snaking around him.  
  
“How many did you drink?”  
  
Kyungsoo pulls out his head slightly to meet Jongin’s worried warm depth eyes. With his arm remaining around Jongin’s, he lifts up his right hand and shows his five fingers. “I had five bottles not glasses. It’s good! It tastes bad, but I feel better. But hey bottles are made of glass too right?” he giggles and then kisses the tip of his fingers cutely.  
  
Jongin sighs as he holds Kyungsoo in place and stares down at him. “You don’t drink unless something bothers you. And you were even alone. What if somebody took advantage of you?”  
  
"It’s true," Kyungsoo’s smile is the sweetest for Jongin. "I’m fine. No one touched me. No one will ever touch someone like me," he sniggers. If only Kyungsoo’s isn’t drunk, Jongin would have probably tickled him for fun.  
  
"Then what is it?" Jongin wants to know and he will never stop irking Kyungsoo to tell him what the problem is.  
  
Chatters, laughter and music fused in one, but become a buzz in Jongin’s ears. He stares at Kyungsoo’s deep black eyes. He stares,  _stares, stares_  and doesn’t look away.  
  
_"You."_  
  
"What?"  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes become glassy and cloudy. “You and your stupid marriage Jongin! I hate it! That’s it!”  
  
"Kyungsoo—"  
  
Kyungsoo shoves Jongin off him and the atmosphere turns heavy, leaving Jongin confused.  
  
"You know why!? Because I’m fucking in-love with you for so long now and you’re getting married with someone else! S-Some girl who could give you babies or w-whatever! I’ve been keeping this for so long and it’s—"  
  
Jongin absorbs the confession and quickly steps out of his boundaries to claim what he wanted ever since the start. There’s a mesh of lips against lips. Tongue against tongue. But it doesn’t last long.  
  
Kyungsoo is taken aback from the sudden attack of lips he’s been yearning to feel since forever. He’s stuck in his own harbored feelings for his bestfriend and now he’s spilling the beans to alleviate the pain he’s facing ever since high school.  
  
"I’ll take you home." It’s not a suggestion. It’s an order. Jongin didn’t waste a second as he grabs Kyungsoo’s hand with his and pulls him out of the club without everyone’s consent. It doesn’t matter. If they noticed he’s gone then let it be. He will not like to slip this chance with Kyungsoo. He can’t afford to lose him at all. Let him lose everything, but not Kyungsoo.  
  
The drive to Kyungsoo’s house took twenty minutes. It’s silent during the ride. But once they stepped inside the empty house, their lips found each other like gravity pulling them closer, with their arms looping around each other. Fingers skim their chests and sides. Jongin steps forward. Kyungsoo steps backwards. The tall male leads the other to his room, lip-locked.  
  
The door opens, and then it closes. Moonlight streaks from the windowpane while the curtains dance with the night breeze.  
  
Seconds pass, they stumble on soft sheets, hands all over each other, grasping, grazing their dips and curves. They pull back to catch a lungful of air. Clothes are soon thrown on the floor, their naked bodies on display. Supple bodies pressed together. They glide to one another, hungry for friction. Their desire is overwhelming, hearts beating steadily.  
  
Jongin is in control. Kyungsoo takes and receives. A map of kisses are stamped on his skin which he didn’t mind erasing. Every nook and cranny of his body is kissed, worshipped. Lips flutter against flushed skin. Moans fill the still air. Bullets of sweat glisten on their chests and foreheads.  
  
Both of them inwardly wants to tell,  _this is what I want, this is how it supposed to be, it is around your arms where I belong._  
  
Bodies bend, skin pricks with sweat, lips fall open as a tiny sound comes out deliriously.  
  
Words are knocked away, ending up with flashes of one-word from those thoughts they have within.  
  
_Yes._  
_Gasp._  
_Ohh.  
Wait.  
Yes.  
Lower.  
Mmm.  
Turn.  
Wider.  
Breathe.  
Now.  
Ahn.  
Yes.  
Mmm.  
Faster.  
More.  
Ahh.  
Deeper.  
There.  
Y e s._  
  
It’s a need and a want. They continue the push and pull of bodies raging in heat to reach their peaks. Closer and closer they get near. Their muscles spasm and contract. The heat is pooling down. With every move, seconds and minutes are precious. Both of them know that this is not just something they should ignore. This is something more than what they have.  
  
"Jongin,"  
  
"Kyungsoo…"  
  
They hurtle their liquids together with a scream on each other’s name, rolling perfectly out of their slick and swollen lips. The clouds enshroud the moon, but the lack of light doesn’t stop them from staring on each other’s bearing.  
  
_Thump thump thump_ , their hearts thundering loud, hammering against their chest as they catch their breaths. They lie on bed side by side. Their shadows paint the bare walls.  
Kyungsoo’s fast heart rate decelerates, calming. He leans his head on the built chest, his hand settling just above Jongin’s heart beating.  
  
The silence is comforting. The crickets outside singing incessantly. It’s kind of relaxing.  
  
But there is nothing more relaxing for Kyungsoo if Jongin is by his side.  
  
There’s calm.  
  
Jongin stares down at Kyungsoo, finding his eyes staring right back at him. His hand skitters on the vanilla arm Kyungsoo owns. His caresses move up and down, Kyungsoo shifts upwards and presses a kiss on his chin. “It’s up to you Jongin, whether you’ll choose me or not.”  
  
"You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this day Kyungsoo. It’s not yet too late," Jongin tells and his fingers knot with Kyungsoo’s nimble ones and for the umpteenth time, a kiss washes the doubts and impending questions away.  
  
“I’d rather choose you than them, Kyungsoo hyung, so let’s run away.”


End file.
